


一斛珠

by cinnabary



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 废柴富二代/纯情小美人 HE*长门尽日无梳洗，何必珍珠慰寂寥。
Relationships: 陆慎/林显





	一斛珠

一斛珠

by眠树

陆慎三十七岁，已经把世上的谎话都听尽了。林显第一次勾着他的脖子说“我是图你的钱”，一脸天真坦荡理所当然的神气，他竟然不知如何应答。风月场里混惯的人，多少虚情假意半推半就都经历过，猛然遇见个不按常理出牌的野路子，任是再厉害手段都撞了棉花墙，悄没声儿地陷进去。

林显十八岁，颜色鲜润得像刚摘下来的樱桃，不懂套路，不会周旋。换做旁的男人，不爱听人家图他钱，陆慎听了这话反而觉得心里踏实。他有的是钱，别的东西都是虚的。他一日有钱，林显便一日对他死心塌地。

遇见林显的前两三年，身边人曾经走马灯似的换，都是十几二十岁的年轻孩子。年近不惑，看着还是风华正茂，但流景逼到眼前，快得太可怕，不能不有一种对于衰老时时刻刻的紧迫危机感。深夜突然醒来，市中心二十八层楼的落地窗望下去，晕黄星星哗啦一声倾倒进浮动的乳白色夜雾，压迫感可以比拟巨舰将倾。

陆慎在床头摸索烟盒，打火机掉在柔软长毛地毯上，也是轻轻的“噗”一声。太安静了，他没有让情人留宿的习惯。

五月刚过，陆老爷子中风，在医院里躺了大半个月。虽然保住性命，但左半边身子已经不灵便，说话也有些颠颠倒倒含糊不清。陆慎同父异母的三个兄弟一个姐姐，个个情绪充沛地到医院轮流探视，把豪华单人病房堆成鲜花批发市场。陆慎不成器，在他父亲面前不受待见，平时都是能躲则躲，免得相看两相厌。这回病情沉重，加之被母亲念叨得耳朵起茧，只好老老实实在病床前端茶倒水。

陆老爷子睡着的时候还好，清醒时看见陆慎，免不了要数落两句，但也知道陆慎已然是破罐破摔，毫无事业心。他单名一个“慎”，就是要他谨言慎行的意思。花天酒地没什么，反正家里已有花不完的钱，只要不出去惹是生非就万事大吉。

陆老爷子吃了午饭，昏昏然半闭上眼睛，鼻子里打着小小的鼾。明晃晃的太阳落在他长着老年斑的手上，皱缩瘦长。他像一截气味甜而腐烂的木头而不太像一个人。陆慎忽然一阵心酸，赶紧走了出去。

手机在口袋里响，是好友昭良约他出来散心。海边高层会所，透明悬空玻璃泳池，新鲜漂亮的年轻脸孔。陆慎穿着沙滩短裤半躺在阳伞下喝加冰梅子酒，水晶杯口镶一颗圆润樱桃，在碧蓝波光里滟滟。他口味娇气得很，净喜欢酸酸甜甜的东西，接受不了红酒的苦味。

昭良与两个长腿丰满女郎戏水，笑声有点过于喧闹。陆慎兴致缺缺，站起身打算寻个借口溜走。另一个金发姑娘冲着陆慎走过来：“慎哥怎么不下去一起玩？”

陆慎挑挑眉毛，昭良先替他回答：“他不会游泳。”

陆慎不会游泳说出来人人都惊异，又仿佛理所当然的。他姓陆，自然应该什么都会。但也就是因为这个姓，什么都不会也无可指摘。

金发姑娘半信半疑，撅起粉嫩嘴唇，猜测陆慎没有和她玩的兴致，脸上有些挂不住，半开玩笑地硬是去拉陆慎的手。陆慎侧身一躲，没料到一脚踩空，往后摔进泳池里。

刹那城市裂成温暖的碎片。陆慎像做了一场短暂的噩梦；水波柔腻的触感，疯狂上涌的气泡，气泡上飞速旋转的精细斑斓的光晕。直到一只手抓住他，林显的脸从这个透明混乱的梦中浮现出来，一切才有了意义。

平心而论，那时林显的模样并不出挑。他穿服务生制服，白色短袖湿透了贴在身上，漆黑头发一绺一绺贴着额头往下滴水，衬出青白脸色。瘦得支楞起来的锁骨和肩胛骨，锋利得仿佛手指放上去就要割伤了。但是骨肉匀停，眉眼秀丽。烟灰蓝的大眼睛雾沉沉的，深深地映出人的影子，是鸿蒙初开时遗落在天池水底的一块玉。

第二天林显就拉着一只行李箱住进陆慎西郊的别墅。这是陆老爷子前年替他置的婚房，前后花了八位数，陆慎只在装修完毕的第一天来看过，说了句“不错”就走了。这次突然带着个男孩子搬进去，霎时惊动四方。流言传说是他在国外留学时候乱搞搞出的私生子，连陆太太都打电话来问，搞得陆慎哭笑不得。

吵得如此沸反盈天，人人都想看看这男孩长什么样子，可惜林显好好地给陆慎藏在大宅里，对自己处在舆论中心浑然不觉。陆慎名义上雇他做家政，实际上别墅有专业家政团队打理，他只用替陆慎熨熨领带，理理衬衣，做做饭，一个月卡上就可以多出几十万，傻子也知道是做什么。

陆慎半夜从外面鬼混回来，林显在厨房给他煲粥。银耳莲子粥，盛在莹润的青瓷碗里。林显烟灰色围裙绑带在后腰松松地系着，低头时后颈皮肤雪白。他脸上被热气熏出一点点血色，眉眼细致深情，像画上工笔描摹的，在眉骨处又有些锋利的少年气。陆慎想到古诗里美人纤手蛾眉，就不免心中一动。

他问林显：“你知不知道我在想什么？”

林显安静地坐在陆慎对面看他吃粥，微微弯起漂亮的眼睛，非常满足的样子。他思索了一下小声道：“……想睡我？”

陆慎差点儿没一口粥呛在喉咙眼。林显神色如常，让他准备的一大堆甜言蜜语都没了用武之地。陆慎早已是个玩咖，第一次见到这种一点套路也没有的，又新鲜又觉得好笑。他把碗一推，笑道：“知道还不过来。”

林显乖乖地走过去坐在陆慎腿上，一手搂着他的脖子亲他。他刚才说得那么自如，真正做起来又生涩得很，舌头像怕烫的小猫一样怯怯的，勾得陆慎的火连八百里阿房宫都要烧着了，拦腰把他捞起来扛起来进卧室里去。林显连哭也是小小声，羞怯温柔，月光下只能看到脸上隐约的银色水痕。他这么精致漂亮，又是这么不设防地敞开着，好像世界上的一切都能伤害到他，谁都可以伸手把他打碎。陆慎恨不得把他装在贴身口袋里，塞进肋骨的中间。

有句话说女人对男人崇拜欣赏都不可怕，一旦动了怜爱的心就完了。其实男人更甚，因为男人尤其爱当救世主，怀抱从泥潭里捞上来白莲花的永恒幻想。必得要骑着高头大马，威风凛凛地杀进围城去解救落难美人。美人必对他一见倾心，为他的才干和气质所折服。男人比较容易相信别人的夸赞，因为与他的自我设定相符。

陆慎也不能免俗，虽然他早已听过类似的夸赞无数次了，一听就知道几分真几分假。可温存完了，他还是忍不住要问林显：“你为什么救我？”心里设想了一千个冠冕堂皇的回答，可林显偏不让他的虚荣心如愿。林显迷迷糊糊在他怀里翻了个身，搂着他的腰，手指在陆慎胸前画圈，语气甚至有点天真：“因为你有钱。”

如此令人啼笑皆非，偏偏疏而不漏。陆慎想这样也好，各取所需，互不相欠。他害怕那些动了真感情的人，一分开就要死要活的，没有体面。

一连几个月，陆慎几乎过得像个已婚男人。白天到陆氏公司上班，晚上回家和林显吃饭，周末一起逛逛街看看电影。从前的狐朋狗友约他十次，有九次都会推掉。昭良笑话他是浪子回头，老房子着火，没得救了。陆慎也不避讳，痴迷色相并不是什么大不了的罪过。临挂断，昭良欲言又止，绕着弯子提醒他查查这孩子的来路。

其实哪里用昭良提醒，林显出现的第一天陆家已经把他查了个底掉。他母亲技校毕业，原先是发廊的技师。客人中有一个英国男人同她勾搭上，怀了孩子，没有打掉。英国男人到中国出差半年，时间一到立刻走了，什么也没留下。林显的母亲独自抚养他，去年因心脏病过世。林显半工半读念完高中，送过外卖，洗过盘子，当过保洁。虽然不是好出身，但也确实是清白小孩。

陆慎久不知人间疾苦，看到这份履历也有些唏嘘。资料袋里有一张林显母亲年轻的照片，确是美人。有越众的美貌而生在贫贱人家，其实是一种灾难。

他在这女人的黑白照上找着林显的影子，秀致五官，安静而羞怯的神气，修长脖颈上朴素的珍珠项链。那一点眉宇的锋利，天生深情的烟灰蓝眼睛，应当都是遗传自他父亲。不知道林显的母亲日日对着这张脸，会不会体会到爱，不甘和仇恨。

怎么能怪林显要图他的钱呢？钱是他唯一的安全感。

陆慎有心要弥补他，但林显又好像没那么容易讨好。礼物不知道送了多少，林显从没有表现出对哪一件特别喜欢的。九月林显生日，陆慎想来想去，觉得买辆车最稳妥。三岁到九十九岁，男人永远喜欢车。

烛光晚餐，海滩焰火，无所不用其极地制造浪漫。这一晚的高潮，他蒙上林显的眼睛，牵着他赤脚走在沙滩上，然后停下来。月光在阿斯顿马丁流线型的车身上流淌，谁看了都会为这一幕的美丽与昂贵感动得热泪盈眶。

陆慎说：“你总是在家呆着，太闷了。想出来走走的话自己有辆车方便些。”

林显攥着钥匙踌躇了一会，将钥匙小心翼翼地还给他：“我不会开车。”

陆慎以为是考虑得不周到，不合心意：“改天给你配一个司机。”

林显坚决地摇头不肯，后来眼圈又红起来。陆慎简直无法可想，他说喜欢钱，给了他钱，却还是不高兴。

最后林显还是收了车，一直停在车库里，碰也不去碰一下。问起来就说嫌麻烦，又说不喜欢汽油味，又说跑车开太快吹着头疼，半点儿也不领情。马屁拍在马腿上，陆慎何尝不郁闷。但他一点儿也不怪林显。小孩儿喜欢安静，不喜欢咋咋唬唬的引擎声音多正常啊，还省心。

偶尔也能蒙对一两次。有一次陆慎看到一条手链，单颗大溪地黑珍珠，坠着细细的银链子。价格很便宜，但温润内敛的样子很衬林显，便买下来送他。林显破天荒地戴了几天。又有一次路过花鸟市场，林显多瞧了两眼兰花，隔天大宅里便多出一株素冠荷鼎。陆慎回到家，林显窝在沙发上看书，正对着这洁白名贵的植物。陆慎在他身边坐下：“喜欢吗？”

林显点点头：“喜欢。”

陆慎心头一热，追着问：“喜欢我吗？”

林显低一低头，还是微微的，羞怯的笑：“喜欢。”凑过去在陆慎脸上主动亲一口。

陆慎觉得自己像周幽王。为了林显这一句“喜欢”，十万个烽火台全炸了他也不在乎了。

*

陆老爷子生日是件大事，亲朋好友照例要聚一聚。年纪相仿的兄弟姐妹早已都成家生子，甚至小孩都同林显一般大了。陆家大宅花园里全是小孩儿大呼小叫的声音。

陆慎在花园里找了个僻静地方抽烟 ，指望挨到傍晚聚会结束。林显给他发短信：“什么时候回来？”

陆慎握着手机先笑了起来。他从没见过像林显这么粘人的小孩儿，好像生怕他跑了似的，出趟远门一天恨不得打十个电话。

正准备回复，陆慎的妹妹陆汶走过来：“哥，你笑什么呢？”

陆家六个孩子，只有陆汶和他是现任的陆太太生的，从小亲昵。一母同胞，就不必遮掩，陆慎捻灭烟头：“林显发短信催我回家。”

“上回说的那小孩儿吗？你怎么还跟他在一块儿。”陆汶有点惊讶。“听妈说你在他身上花了不少钱。”

陆慎心里有点儿不舒服：“年纪小，看见什么都新鲜。”

陆汶沉吟了一下：“你打算好，自己心里有数就行。”

堂弟陆鸣泽从树丛后面走出来，显然听见了他们的对话，笑道：“慎哥，这小孩儿就是诓你的钱耍着你玩儿，你看不出来吗？好歹也是海归博士，怎么阴沟里翻船呐。”

陆慎的脸当时就拉了下来。林显到底是不是真心的，他心里门儿清。但是当着他的面这样揭穿，实在难堪。

陆鸣泽仿佛没察觉他情绪变化，径自往下说：“……噢，我忘了，这也不是慎哥第一次被骗了。也不知道伯父攒的这些资产，经得住被骗几次啊？”

陆慎一个拳头抡在陆鸣泽脸上。

八年前陆慎从国外回来时是彻头彻尾的理想主义者，踌躇满志地打算做公益基金。

基金好好地运营了两年，资助了几百个小孩，反响很好。第三年一位高层因病辞职，陆慎在朋友推荐下另请了一位专家。谁知这两人在暗中勾结，挪用款项，将公募资金拿去炒股。恰逢股市动荡，赔得血本无归。

这件事在当时社会影响极坏，晚报头版头条爆出陆氏集团名下基金借公益之名敛财。陆氏股价大跌，陆慎身为基金发起人也被牵连，一度闹到要去坐牢的地步。

经此打击，陆慎铁炉子里炭火烧尽，只剩下灰心。亲戚背后嘲讽，父亲也颇为失望。陆慎索性放浪形骸，接受自己一无是处的事实，稀里糊涂地混到了三十七岁。

他不明白，自己原本是一腔好心，怎么落到了这种田地。

陆慎浑浑噩噩出了大宅，叫司机随便在一个酒吧停下，一头扎进去喝了个烂醉。手机在口袋里疯狂响，一直响到没电。陆慎毫不在意，歇斯底里地想，此刻小行星撞了地球，粉身碎骨才好。

陆慎喝多了，趴在吧台上半梦半醒，觉得自己一半脸烫一半冰凉，乱七八糟地流了好些眼泪。一只手伸过来，轻轻地替他擦脸。他勉强睁一睁眼，已经在自己家里床上，外面天蒙蒙亮。

林显穿着小熊睡衣，趴在床边关切地看着他：“头疼不疼？想吐吗？”又给他端水。

陆慎连话也懒得说，拍拍床沿，林显就知道什么意思，钻进被窝里和他暖呼呼地挤在一块儿，头顶软软的黑发抵着陆慎的下巴。陆慎像撸小猫一样撸他的后脑勺和后颈，林显打了个哈欠。他连打哈欠的声音都可爱。

“困了？没睡？”

林显半天不吭声，半是撒娇半是抱怨地说：“你没回我的短信。”

好像一杯温水倒下去，陆慎一晚上皱皱巴巴的心一下子就舒坦了。

“对不起，我喝断片了。你去酒吧找我了吗？”

林显在他胸口点点头，闷闷地“嗯”了一声，抬头从长睫毛下望着陆慎：“以后不许那么迟还在喝酒。”

他那个粘人的样子，像刚长齐绒毛的小动物，一派天真依恋。尤其是眼睛脉脉，望过来的时候无限深情。

除了母爱，这世上永不存在无条件的信任与倾慕。但即便是有条件的倾慕，林显能给他的也比其他所有人给的都真。

好像他真的在乎他，甚至有那么一点点爱他。

*

陆老爷子到底没能挺到年节，十一月末二次中风，几天之内就撒手人寰。其实自上回进医院后，陆家已经暗中准备了后事，这次发丧倒也不慌不忙，安排得井井有条。

唯一有争议的是遗产。陆老爷子虽有一份公证过的遗嘱，但已经是多年前立的，这么长时间以来财产情况又有了很多变化，因此争吵不休。房产，股票，存款，古董字画，每一样东西都可以辩论八百回合，陆家大宅的门槛都要给律师踏破了。

陆慎冷眼看着，他父亲前妻生的三个哥哥和大姐是抱团的意思，一分钱也不想留给他。这些年他们着意钻营，已经是公司实际上的领导者。陆太太精于打小算盘，大事上丝毫没有主意。陆汶早就自立门户，开了传媒公司。虽然比不上陆氏的体量，也小有名气。只有陆慎，离了陆家就一文不名。

有陆汶在，他固然不至于流落街头。但要像从前一样一掷千金是痴人说梦。陆汶大概也想到了这一层，怕他面子上过不去，让他有困难尽管说。陆慎羞愧得不行。他身为兄长，一无所长。没有任何光宗耀祖的事迹，没有为父母尽孝，也不能为妹妹遮风挡雨。

他又想到了林显。等自己真的一无所有的时候，还有什么理由让林显留下呢？他应当替林显早做打算。

陆慎回到家，林显不在客厅也不在厨房。陆慎在书房里找着他，林显正窝在懒人沙发里读一本历史小说，看见他也只是抬头打了个招呼。陆慎不知是不是自己太敏感，林显好像对他有些冷淡。

陆慎走过去，在他对面地毯上坐下，酝酿了半天道：“我要跟你说一件事。”

林显漫不经心地翻过一页：“什么事？”

他的口吻懒洋洋的，甚至有一点愉快。陆慎很喜欢看他这么放松的样子，不忍心打破。

“我父亲去世后，遗产的事情遇到一些困难，资产可能会变得紧张。我想了想，你应该知道。”

他说话的时候，林显抬起头紧盯着他，脸色一点点变白了。林显问：“让我知道是什么意思？”

陆慎忽然觉得舌头不听使唤，每说一个字都很困难：“我知道自己烂透了。没有事业，没有积蓄，一无所长。所以你想走的话，我不会拦着。”

林显一个字也不说，嘴唇紧抿，死死地望着陆慎。他一向温柔的蓝灰色眼睛此刻冷冰冰的，像透明的，无机质的玉。半晌他才微微挑了一下眉毛：“好啊。”

陆慎狂跳不止的心一秒轮空，往漆黑深渊的地步无限地坠下去，又好像酷刑已经完结了，松了口气。

他掏出一个信封递过去。林显接过来，脸色和信封一样雪白。嘴唇几次动了动都说不出话，哑着嗓子说：“这是什么？”

“算是分手费。”

他还是爱他。林显不要爱，只要钱，他也情愿让他满意。

林显低着头，半天将信封对折放进口袋里，深吸一口气：“那就谢谢了。”

人家都说卖笑，他的笑当真是要花钱才肯给，那么一点点金贵的笑影噙在嘴角上，像盛水白磁缸里一个小小的月亮，微微一晃，碎成无数片。

太娇贵，太精致，太虚幻。

陆慎觉得心都要给撕开了，简直不忍心再看。 林显眼角微红，也许他也有一点点喜欢他，可是陆慎不敢问。他说：“这段过渡的时间要是不方便，我可以先帮你租一个小一点的房子，再慢慢找合适的房子定下来——”

林显直接打断他：“不用了。你给我的已经够多了，陆慎。”

他把书站起来丢在沙发上，头也不回地走了出去。

陆慎一面处理遗产纠纷，一面着手清点自己名下的少量财产，过了大半个月才回到别墅。庭院里无人走动，黄叶落了一地。前厅昏暗，叫人倍感凄凉。

林显确实消失得干净利落。当初送他的东西一样不落全都带走，带不走的大件也都托人转手折现，没有留下给陆慎添堵。这么看他倒是从始至终坚持自我，不在意东西，更不在乎陆慎挑东西时背后的心思，只在乎钱。

陆慎把别墅豪车和两套公寓卖掉，换了一套小些的房子和一辆C级奔驰。虽然眼下似乎还手头宽裕，但坐吃山空，总要从长计议。过去那种花天酒地的消费模式是万万不能了。夜里他整晚失眠，像刚进入青春期的男孩一样狂热地想着林显自渎。他固然有一点怨恨，可是林显也从来没有骗过他。是陆慎自己要爱他的，林显清白无辜。

他打听到林显的新住处，自己悄悄开车过去。林显住在非常普通的老式单元楼里，早晨穿着毛衣牛仔裤下楼买八宝粥和鸡蛋灌饼，白天在图书馆做管理员，晚上上夜校。他买鸡蛋灌饼时总是同摊主大爷说笑，陆慎从来没有见过他笑得如此灿烂，好像整个人在发光。

他看起来是个如此普通健康的孩子，有一点点忧郁，但生活中也不缺少快乐。旧日生活的遗迹完全从他生活中褪去，就像他做了个不太愉快的梦，但醒时阳光明亮，空气清鲜。陆慎发疯一样地想念他。他从来不知道，当你离一个人这么近，可以看清他脸上每个表情的时候，还会有这种近乎疼痛的想念。

*

陆慎是给手机铃吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊一接起来，就听那头语无伦次，激动地喊：“赢了！陆先生！赢了！”

陆慎将手机拿远一些，是他的律师打来的电话：“王律师，您别激动，怎么回事？”

原来陆老爷子卧病这半年，早已暗中立了一份新的遗嘱，在权威机构公证过。这家机构按照委托，在他过世三个月后公布了遗嘱内容。根据遗嘱，陆慎可以合法获得这笔巨额遗产的七分之一。白纸黑字，铁证如山。

陆慎觉得大脑嗡的一声，心跳得太厉害，眼前都有点发黑。好想要从身体内部拼命大笑出来，但是因为每个细胞都在挣扎着要发出声音而浑身抽搐。大约是他笑得太像个疯子，王律师一迭连声地叫他冷静下来深呼吸。陆慎好容易冷静下来，觉得鼻子下面湿乎乎的，一摸一手的鼻血。

大哥大姐还要纠缠，但这次法院判得很快，财产交割下来不过是走个流程。陆老爷子将他的古玩珠玉收藏有一半都留给了陆慎。陆慎年轻时有文人脾气，就喜欢弄弄琴棋书画，研究些形而上的东西，文绉绉的。陆老爷子为此没少说他，但也从没阻拦。

清点物品时陆慎在满满当当的银行保险柜里发现一只巴掌大的珠宝匣，里面装满欧式古董珍珠首饰，每一件都价值不菲。随行的人忙不迭指出里面几件19世纪的巴洛克珠宝，类似的首饰在春季拍卖会拍出若干万元高价。陆慎听而不闻，想起自己从前送林显的黑色珍珠手链，其实是很便宜的，但林显接过来摩挲时眼睛发亮，微微笑着。光是想着这个眼神，他就因强烈的喜悦和爱意而轻轻发抖。

陆慎把匣子递给秘书：“包装一下，我要送人。”

他在夜校放学的人流里拦住了林显。其实送这样贵重的东西，尽可以选个更好的时间场合，好好地布置。但他一刻钟也不想拖延。他身量那么高，穿着面貌在学生当中都显得突兀。林显看见是他，吃了一惊，由他牵着一路走到街边僻静处才挣扎一下：“什么事？”

“官司打赢了。拿到遗产了。”陆慎没头没脑地说。

林显没料到他说出这些，怔了一下：“恭喜。”

“我有东西送你。”陆慎忙不迭地拿出那件价值连城的礼物，递在林显手上。

匣子沉甸甸地坠手，林显犹疑着打开，珠光一下子从那黄金的囚笼里流泻出来，在林显眼底流动。春夜的风还有些凉意，林显望着宝石的火彩，鼻尖微红，眼里水光潋滟，仿佛要流泪了一样。

他轻轻咳嗽了一下，将匣子还给惴惴不安的陆慎：“谢谢你，但是我不能收。”

“可是……“

“陆慎，我真的很感激你。但你给了我这么多这么好的东西，想从我这里得到什么呢？”他张开手臂，自嘲地笑了笑：“我什么都没有。你给我的够多了，可是我不知道拿什么去换。”

他像想起了什么似的，从书包里掏出一张银行卡，塞进陆慎口袋里。

“我都存起来，准备寄给你的。不过你现在大概也不在乎这点钱了。晚安，陆慎。“

林显踮起脚，像小猫一样在陆慎唇角亲了一口。

那辆车就是这个时候转过街角，朝他们冲过来的。一阵尖利刺耳的刹车过后，陆慎手中珠宝匣砰然坠地，珍珠像雨水般在地面溅射开来。

*

病床旁矮柜上放着一份几天前的报纸，社会版报道了一起车祸，酒驾司机承认受人怂恿故意伤人。照片上面目模糊的男人跪在一地价值连城的珠玉当中，紧紧抱着浑身是血的年轻男孩。路人哄抢着宝石，场面混乱不堪。

有人推门进来，放下一个文件夹，压在报纸上。林显正躺在床上看小说，他左腿为了救陆慎骨折，此刻打了石膏吊得高高的，看着有点滑稽。

“今天腿疼吗？”陆慎替他把枕头垫高。

“还好，就是不能动。”林显放下书埋怨道：“你怎么来得这么迟？我都饿了。”

“对不起，刚开的新公司，要处理的事比较多。今天整理从前基金会的资料，耽误得有点久。”

陆慎静静地看着林显呼噜噜地吃病号餐，想到今天上午，自己抽出公益基金尘封的资料，一页页翻阅时的心情。他曾经那么骄傲，那样笃信自己能够给世界带来一些好的东西，也曾经度过了一段极其黑暗，放弃和迷失自我的时间。在整理那一长串受资助名单的时候，他忽然明白了什么。

“在资料里，我发现了一些以前没有想到的事情。”

林显扒饭的手顿了顿，含糊地问：“什么？”

陆慎默默地从文件夹里抽出一页纸递给他。春草公益，临水区第二实验中学，林显。

“你也是骗我，是不是？你并不要我的钱。”陆慎的声音非常温柔，他总觉得林显下一秒钟就要哭了。

“我要不那么说，你相信吗？”

陆慎沉默着。他不会信，那样林显与他的无数旧情人也没有分别。

“我记得你把资助金交到我手上的那天，你对我说了一句‘好好读书’。我记得那天妈很高兴，中午做了红烧带鱼。我记得我对所有人说你不可能是骗子可是没人相信。我记得你在公园里喝醉了，吞了四十片安眠药。你自己说，你不相信真心。那我至少可以陪着你，让你别那么孤单。”

林显眼睛瞬也不瞬地盯着他，把陆慎的手指头紧紧攥着，蓝眼睛里滚出一大颗眼泪。

“我不在乎钱，不在乎珍珠宝石，我在乎你。可是我不敢说。”

陆慎反手握住他的手，说不出话。半晌道：“你傻不傻。”

“那你怎么就给傻子骗了。”

陆慎忽然泪流不止。林显慢慢地替他擦掉眼泪，抱着他的头轻轻拍拍：“你已经做得很好了，陆慎。重新开始也来得及的。”

林显手腕上一点凉凉的东西蹭着他的脸，是他从前送的那颗黑色珍珠，泛着温润的青铜色，有多少磨难也都是隔年的事了。陆慎想到唐玄宗，送不得宠的江妃整斛珍珠，叫江妃写了“长门尽日无梳洗，何必珍珠慰寂寥”，千年万年控诉他的薄幸。

林显固然不是妃子，他也不是帝王。他们不过是两个平凡人，走了一段弯路，又遇见了彼此。他们相爱着，那其余的一切即便重新开始，也不算迟。


End file.
